


Us

by hlnvet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlnvet/pseuds/hlnvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will never know what you love until you lose it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing the role God. I couldn't do bold. So the sentences inside [brackets] are my role as their God and the sentences with '...' are their thoughts :)

[Day? Date? Month? Year? All beyond the limits of human imaginations.

 

Start > All Programs > Adobe > Adobe Storyshop CS 5

(View Adobe Storyshop CS 5 fills the screen)

File > Open

(Open a window)

My Documents > My Stories > Earth > England > Luton > Luton Hoo > human371.987.331 > 19October.doc]

Sunday 19th October. A day God has specified as the day of their meetings, again. One day, where Sebastian sat by himself, with a cup of chamomile tea and an old book given by Hanna. One day, when Sebastian enjoyed a sense of envy within him, as man who witnessed the couples around him. A teenage couple who is good looking enough with, of course, perfects bodies and charming, a nice pair indeed. An older couple who has these passionate love lingering around them, also a nice pair that last more than the life itself. And a few other couples that made him totally rethink his way of life.  
Why was he single again? 'Oh, Jenson.' Yes, Jenson Alexander Lyons Button. He is in love with him. But who the hell knows what Jenson’s feeling about him.

No, he isn’t a gay. He’s just bisexual. He loves Hanna once; well he still does. But he loves Jenson more and more each day and it hurts him.

And there he sat across his seat, Jenson, the man who filled his mind for the past few years.

Where the hell he came from? Who knows! But there he is.

“Hey mate! What are you doing here?”

'Mate? I’m not your fucking mate. Go to your baby girl. I’m not your mate!' “Well.. It’s holiday.. And this is the nearest place I can stay to Milton. And they also have the best chamomile tea in the whole wide world.” 'Calm yourself Sebastian. This isn’t the right time to break down.' “What are you doing here?”

“Oh nothing, I was just about to plan another triathlon.”

'Oh great, you chose the wrong hotel.' “Oh yeah right.. It was always held here.”

“Not always but yeah.. Everyone chose this place because of the view, what can I say?”

'Come on, Sebastian, get out from here. Get out before its too late!' “Well.. I have to go.”

“Why are you in a hurry? Your tea isn’t finish yet!” Jenson smiled, nodded at Sebastian’s cup of tea.

'Damn my tea.' “Uhm.. I have to see Hanna and I think I’m late so yeah..”

“Hanna? I thought you two broke up?”

'Verdammt! Everyone knows about it!' “Uhm.. Well we still friends..”

“Are you avoiding me?”

“Yes. No.. Of course not!” Sebastian cursed himself.

“What is wrong with you, mate?”

“Nothing.. I just.. I have to go. Say hi to Jessica. Bye now!”

With that Sebastian got away, snatching his book beforehand; fled at far as possible. He decided Luton Hoo isn’t the best place to go anymore. It isn’t safe; it isn’t safe for his heart.

[Why would I do this to him? Well.. If they really meant to be together, they have to work on it. I can just edit the entire story for them to be together. But I want Sebastian to work harder to get Jenson’s heart. I’m tired. That’s it for today. I will come up with better idea tomorrow I’m sure.]

[Story > Adjustment > Invert

File > Save

Close

(File 19October.doc flee out from the monitor screen)

Start > Shut Down]

—-

[Start > All Programs > Adobe > Adobe Storyshop CS 5

(View Adobe Storyshop CS 5 fills the screen)

File > Open

(Open a window)

My Documents > My Stories > Earth > Monaco > Monte Carlo > Button’s House > human191.198.009 > 27September.doc]

They have been arguing for the past four months. Jenson can’t take it anymore. Jessica was too busy. And yes he was, too. He, however, was hoping that she can understand, or at least she will try to understand, that nothing works for them anymore.

He needed a place to rest, a place to calm his mind. Yet, every single time he came back to Monaco, she will only piss him off.

“Jess, we need to talk.” Jenson hissed, once he saw Jessica closing the front door.

“It has to be now? I mean I just got home. I’m tired. We can talk tomorrow, maybe?” Jessica threw her bag and her keys. It was a tough day for her at the set; thirty-five clothes to try on and hundreds of pictures were taken today. All she wanted now is a nice long bath with a cup of warm milk and honey, perhaps.

“It has to be today, now even. I can’t do this anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“We are both too busy for this relationship.”

“Are you in love with someone else?”

Bingo! Six years are more than enough to know him, indeed; too well even. “No.” He lied.

Jessica search for his eyes, knowing that he was lying to her, he was hiding something. “What’s wrong?”

“It isn’t working anymore. I.. I’m tired with this hectic schedule that separated us.”

“After six years? Jense, we’ve been doing this for six years. Can’t we just try it again?” Jessica begged, there is tears in the corner of her eyes. Her life, everything is related to Jenson. Yet now.. It threatened to be crumbled; her modeling career, her fame, her dream. “You can’t do this to me, Jense..”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I can’t lie anymore; I’m done with this relationship.”

“How.. How am I supposed to do without you?” Jessica sobbed.

Jenson shook his head. He didn’t think about this will given him so much to solve; no, he didn’t think about Jessica. He was being selfish and thought about him, he was being selfish because he wanted Sebastian.

“You can have the house. I will move out starting next week. Let’s be friend..” He said, finally, breaking through the silence between them. It was only sobbing sounds to be heard; it was killing him.

“I don’t need the house. I need you.” Jessica reached for his hand.

“I’m sorry.. I’m sure you can move forward and have a better life than with me.”

Jenson was thwarted. He grabbed his keys and got the hell out of that house. He needed to calm himself. But at this time, who will be up? 'Who’s still up?' That’s a better question. But scratch that, this is Monaco. Everyone is most likely still up at quarter past two in the morning.

So I ended one thing. I helped them. I’m being generous here. The rest let them go figure the way out..

[File > Save

Close

(File 27September.doc flee out from the monitor screen)]

—-

[What should I do next? I can just do a plot twist to help them together. But well.. Maybe I will really do that..]

[File > Open

(Open a window)

My Documents > My Stories > Earth > England > Luton > M1 > human371.987.331 > 19October.doc]

He really didn’t think he will meet him there. Well, indeed, Jenson could be anywhere; but Luton Hoo, out of everywhere in England? He still can’t believe this being coincidence.

Sebastian decided to check out from his room in Luton Hoo. He asked Britta to get him a hotel near Milton Keynes. And he is on his way there now, he needed to get away. It won’t help maybe, but there is no reason for Jenson to be in Milton Keynes. If he has something to do, it will be Woking with McLaren, not Milton Keynes.

Sebastian could vividly pictured Jenson sitting across the table. He is getting more and more uhm.. mesmerizing lately. He always does, actually.

'Geez what am I thinking? Focus Sebastian, focus! You have a race in front of you! Big one! Suzuka! You love that track. But Jenson..'

Sebastian shook his head. He can’t handle this anymore; he really needed to get Jenson out of his mind.

How? Is he really wanted Jenson to get away from him? Wouldn’t it break his heart? The fact that Jenson still with Jessica already caused some damaged inside.

His phone rang. He glanced at it; unknown number. He was planning on calling Kimi, but it can’t be Kimi that calling him now, not with unknown number. Unless the Finn playing a prank on him again, as always.

He grabbed his phone from the passenger seat, brought the steering wheel a bit too much to the right, almost hit the barrier. 'Verdammt.'

Trying to focus himself back to the road, his phone rang even louder. Yet, it was nowhere to be found. He must knock his phone to the floor or something.

Peeking through the rear mirror, there was no car behind him. He could just go bow down a bit and grab his phone before it stop ringing.

'Yeah, it will be fine.'

Or not.. Next thing he knew he still not able to get his damn phone to stop ringing and hit the barrier. He lost conscious.

[File > Save

England > Luton > Luton Hoo > human191.198.009 > 19October.doc]

Damn it. Jenson didn’t think that Sebastian will check out from the hotel. He was about to try to talk with him, he wanted to let Sebastian knows his feeling.

He is in love; he has surrendered his heart, to Sebastian.

And now Sebastian is gone.

He tried to call more than three times. Yet Sebastian didn’t answer the call. Maybe Sebastian isavoiding him, he must feel it, his love, and disgusted by it.

What should he do now? Sit down and have a cup of tea? No he can’t sit down calmly. He might take the tea, though.

Jenson thought about it.. He could give Britta a call. Will she help him? He doesn’t know.

'Worth a try.' If she won’t spill anything, he could give Kimi a call.. 'Sebastian.. Kimi.. Don’t tell me that they..'

Jenson went over his contact list, he was sure had Britta’s number. That’s when his phone went off. A call.. From Sebastian.

'Perhaps he was busy earlier.'

Jenson stop the ring, press the button and held the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Jenson?” It wasn’t Sebastian’s voice.

“Yes? Who’s this?”

“It’s Britta.”

“Oh, hey. What’s wrong?”

“No I was supposed to ask you that. You’ve been calling Sebastian, what’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing I thought he was still around Luton so I was about to invite him for a dinner.”

“He.. He is in the hospital now.”

“What?” Jenson shocked. 'Hospital? Hospital!'

“He hit the barrier during his trip to Milton Keynes. I don’t know what was wrong but he asked me to book him another room closer to MK. And next thing I know he was transferred in to this hospital.”

“I will be there in a bit. How is he?”

“He looks fine; I will tell you more once you got here.”

—-

His heart is racing, he’s nervous, way more than the start of every race. He still can’t believe that he will see Sebastian in the hospital. He starts imagining things, pale-faced Sebastian with patient dress. What should he say first? What should he say to Britta?

No he couldn’t care less about it. He just wanted to see Sebastian; his Sebastian, more or less. He swears he will proclaim his love to Sebastian today.

Oh, how much he hoped that everything will be alright; he will see Sebastian, sitting on his hospital bed, smiling, waiting for him to come in.

“Sebastian Vettel, where is he now?” Jenson couldn’t control his voice anymore, he yelled to the nurse at the front desk, made her jump from her seat.

“Mr. Vettel is in room 310, third floor.” She said, calmly. Jenson wasn’t the only one with such panicked tone. She had handled this kind of visitor too many times.

Knowing that she stayed calm for him, Jenson throw a smile and politely say his gratitude before heading to the nearest elevator.

Jenson jumped inside the lift and pressed third floor button.

Once the door opened, he could see Britta waiting outside a room. It must be Sebastian’s. But why is only Britta there? Where is everyone? He was assuming that, at least, Christian and Adrian will be there; or perhaps Rocky as well.

Britta was standing there, alone.

“What happened?” Jenson asked, furiously.

“He hasn’t conscious yet, so we don’t know the detail but he hit the barrier on his way to Milton Keynes. The hospital knows it will be big news so they informed me first before everyone else. Adrian and Christian are on their way here but they’re stuck up in the traffic. That’s when I got his phone and saw the missed calls from you. I just thought you should know something.” Britta said, calmly.

“Well.. We met in Luton Hoo earlier this morning. Then I was busy with my triathlon team until around 3 ish, that’s when I tried to call him, asking if he’s up for dinner or a chat together.” Jenson admitted.

“Are you.. Are you in love with him or something?”

Bingo! Britta was straight to the point.

“It must be too obvious, huh?”

“No it just that the way you look and act now, tells me that you’re in love with him. There is no way a friend will be so panicked.” Britta giggled.

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone?” Jenson showed his puppy eyes, begging Britta to keep her mouth shut.

“Yes.” She smiled, kindly.

“Thanks. Can we get inside?”

“Oh yes of course! You can go in first; I’m waiting for Christian and Adrian.”

“Okay..”

Jenson felt the chill around him. What will Sebastian looked like? Will he look like a corpse? According to Britta’s body language, Sebastian is fine; not fine fine but still, it does count.

He held the door handle, it was cold. His heart racing harder and harder, it’s ready to jump out of his lung, he’s sure.

Once the door swung opened, there he saw, Sebastian lying on the white-sheeted bed. He doesn’t look that bad, if he can’t say that Sebastian get a bit cuter.

Jenson dragged a chair closer to the bed. He looked at the heart rate monitor; it seems steady, nothing to be worried about, other than bandages on Sebastian’s nose and head.

He sat next to the bed, doesn’t know what to do. He wanted to hold Sebastian’s hand but it will be awkward if Britta barged in with Christian and Adrian. Britta will understand, he’s sure, yet how about Sebastian’s boss and chief car designer?

“Hey Seb.. It’s Jenson.. I just swing by and say get well soon. It won’t be the same to race in Suzuka without you. You love that track, I’m pretty sure you will be jealous if you can’t do the race in there, so get up soon, please?”

Forget it, Jenson held on to Sebastian’s hand anyway. Whoever come in, he would deal with them later. They can wait, his feeling can’t.

“I know it sounds weird but I think you should know that I broke up with Jessica because I’m in love with someone else. I don’t know about you but I like you, no actually I love you. So if you can get up now so that I can give you a hug or something, or perhaps told me that this isn’t one sided, or even if this all one sided, I think I can handle it somehow.

“I have to handle it.. It will be hard, for sure because I think I have been hiding this feeling for a few years now. I know I can’t be selfish, if you’re happy with someone else, I will still take that. But for now, please get up and get well soon. The grid won’t feel the same without you.”

Still intertwined his hand with Sebastian’s, Jenson rested his head on the side of the bed. The metal frame of the bed gave his forehead a little cold to calm his head.

“Are you sure about that?”

'Wait? What? How? That can’t be!'

Jenson rushing to bring his head up, almost knocked over the back of Sebastian’s other hand. “What? How?”

“Hahaha.. I asked Britta to pretend along with me. I know you’ve liked me. Well.. I do, too. But I’m too coward to say it first so I want you to say it first..”

“What? You cheeky!” Jenson punched Sebastian’s arm.

“Aw. I’m still a patient here!”

“But you lied to me!” Jenson hissed.

“No I lied for both of us..”

“At least you’ve admitted that you’re a coward.”

“At least I’m not the cry baby here.” Sebastian teased.

“Whatever..”

“You’re a cry baby!”

“SEBASTIAN!” Jenson enraged.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” Sebastian laughed it out loud, there were tears coming from corner of his eyes, happiness tears.

“Are you alright then?”

“Well apart from a scratch on my nose and my forehead, I’m perfectly fine to go on racing again.”

“Then I’m going back now.”

“Already?” Sebastian questioned.

“I will need to get a change of clothes if I want to stay here, right?”

“Are you staying then?”

“Can I?”

“Of course!” Sebastian added, happily. “Are we..”

“Yes we are. There is no word needed. Be back in 30, boyfriend!”

Jenson stole a kiss before leaving the room with a happy smile drawn all over his face.


End file.
